Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale
by Applauze
Summary: Ella always had a rough life being the servant for Chris and Heather. From dawn to dusk, she cleans the house, makes the beds, cooks the food, etc. Yet, she always remains so cheerful, happy and calm. What causes her to always be calm despite being treated like dirt? Maybe, a memory helps her along.


**Hello everyone! I am here with my first Ella oneshot. It was inspired by the song _Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale _in the film _Cinderella_. I thought about Ella and the rest came as magic. I really do hope that you all enjoy my first Ella song and I wrote the lyrics myself. **

**So without anymore delays, here's my Ella oneshot.**

* * *

><p>Rich was what described the surroundings of the room. The luxurious furniture, the rare tapestries and art work that adorned the walls surrounding the wonderful instruments. Everything about the whole house and the adorning area meant on how they was one of the richest people within the area. As she sat down with flute in hand, Heather Chang was not what one would call a muse of the arts. Despite her having a beautiful face, a wonderful figure and the finest clothes that one could afford, she was not a muse. She was often cunning and wicked with her partners Justin and Alejandro. They would throw nasty slang, insults and the most nastiest backstabbing comments. Despite the complaints that he would often receive about his own daughter, Chris done nothing for he favored his daughter over his stepdaughter who not only became their servant but gave them her mother's estate on a silver platter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Young Ella and her mother were anxiously waiting the arrival of the six white horsed carriage. Ella was more anxious than her mother for she was excited to be meeting her step-sister for the very first time.<em>

_"Now Ella, remember to be on your very best behavior for both Chris and Heather." her mother told her as she looked down as her only daughter._

_"Don't you worry mother, you always taught me to be warm and loving toward everyone. I will be on my very best behavior." young Ella replied to her mother._

_"That's my girl."_

_You see dearest reader, the reason as to why Ella and her mother was waiting for a Chris and Heather to arrive was that Ella's mother was engaged to Chris and soon, Ella would have a stepfather and a stepsister. The reasoning of this engagement was that Ella's father had been deceased for quite a few years. Her father had died, leaving only her mother and Ella his estate. They managed to throw off everyone for a few years but when they were threatened to be thrown out onto the streets, Ella's mother re-entered the matchmaking world. After a few months, she became betrothed to a man named Chris, who only had a daughter named Heather from a previous marriage. Soon enough, the sound of horse prancing could be heard coming closer and closer toward the manor. Ella and her mother walked outside as the carriage ceased to drive any further. Out stood a finely dressed man and a young girl of about ten, two years older than Ella. They looked around and kindly walked up to Ella and her mother._

_"Hello there. Nice to meet you Ella." Chris replied as he walked and shook her hand._

_"How do you know my name?" Ella replied as she looked up at a man that she was fascinated by._

_"Your mother told me." Chris replied as he bumped Heather forward._

_"Heather, I would like for you to meet Ella and her mother."_

_"Nice to meet you." Heather replied as she gave a slight bow toward Ella and her mother._

_Not long after Ella meet Chris and Heather, the two became her new stepfather and stepsister when Ella's mother married Chris. All four of them was a happy family for quite a few years until tragedy struck._

_Ella's mother had caught smallpox and was dying. She called Ella over to her bedside. Twelve year old Ella walked into her mother's room and hardly recognized her mother. She was so thin and so pale, a former shell of the beauty that was seen within Ella. When she saw that her daughter was beside her, her mother told Ella:_

_"I will be going away soon and you will never see me again. Before I leave you forever, I must tell you this. There are people out there that can hate others. And so my dearest daughter, always have faith in yourself and never give up hope for someday, your prince will come for you."_

* * *

><p>It was not too long afterwards that Ella's mother passed away. After her mother was buried and forgotten, Heather and Chris reveled their true colors. They were cold hearted ruthless people who took control of the estate and abused Ella. They actually didn't abuse her physically but rather hide their abuse in the words they said. Chris used all of the fortune he inherited on Heather but forced Ella to become the maid of the house, always doing the chores, sweeping and all of the other things that Heather and Chris were too lazy to do. While Heather was enjoying the life of luxury, Ella was always busy and never had a moment to relax.<p>

With their guests in the Music Room, Chris waited for Heather to start. She was going to play the flute while several of her friends, including Justin, Alejandro, Anne Maria and Amy were there. Dakota Milton was there and she had the honor of signing the song. Soon everyone relaxed as Heather sung:

**_The pear shaped toe…_**

Heather than relaxed as she started to play the flute. As the soft notes of the silver instrument played, Dakota's scratchy voice sung:

_**Oh, sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Your song of youth and jubilation**_

_**Every morning, you rise with Aurora in the sky**_

_**And fly around up high, ah, ah, ah ah, ah**_

Yet, while all of the visitors were enjoying Dakota's singing, which to confess was like a cat being skinned lived and boiled in a witch's brew, the true muse of the house was down stairs cleaning the greeting hall within the colossus of the house. Ella was in a servant's outfit and was cleaning the marble floor. She wore a little rag on her head to protect her black hair. She looked in her reflection within the floor and started to sing:

**_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing your song of youth and jubilation_**

**_Every morning, you arise with Aurora in the sky_**

**_And fly around up high, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_**

Ella placed her scrubber within the mop bucket and as bubbles floated out of it, she patted the back of her hair, like as if she was a goddess fixing it so that it would still look good on her despite being in rags. She looked down and saw her beautiful face with it's wonderful lashes, rosy cheeks and a smile that added to the grace that she possessed upon her face.

_**Sing the song of hope and love**_

_**Toward those who wish upon a star**_

_**On how their true love will come for them one day**_

_**Let your cheery calls fill the blue skies with pure happiness**_

Ella always worked as hard as she could but it never pleased Heather and Chris. They always placed more chores upon her but she always remained graceful and sweet for she remembered her mother's final words and she never allowed the hard work to get in the way of her animal friends, like the birds and mice that was her only companions and often helped her to feel less lonely and often encouraged her to be hopeful that she might be free from Heather and Chris one day.

_**Your bright colorful feathers swing through**_

_**The very tops of the trees and see everything**_

_**You spread your happy calls for miles and miles around**_

_**It helps lighten up the darkened forest**_

Ella seemed to have a magical voice for soon there were bubbles floating everywhere that repeated her voice. It was like a harmonious festival of the muses. Ella sung her heart out while showing her beauty onto the shiny polished floors. Despite being underestimated in just about everything, she always done what she did and never complained, much to the arrogance of Chris and Heather. She always said 'Madame' and 'Sir' while always washing the dishes, making breakfast and doing just about everything else around the house.

_**Oh, sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Your song of youth and jubilation**_

_**Every morning, you rise with Aurora in the sky**_

_**And fly around up high, ah, ah, ah ah, ah**_

Meanwhile, everyone was listening to Heather and Dakota finish and when Dakota sung that last part really high, it caused Heather to play the flute at a high pitch and that caused a mirror to shatter into pieces. When the mirror smashed, Heather ran out of the room and toward the stairs. She leaned over the railing and yelled,

"Ella! A mirror has been shattered. Come up here and sweep up the mess up at once and hurry!"

"Yes Madame." Ella replied as she went into a near by closet and grabbed a broom and dust pan. She knew on how she would have to finish the hall later but she didn't want to risk receiving the wrath of Heather. As she made her way up the stairs, she could hear Heather say,

"Urg! Where is that no good lazy cow at! She is never here when I need her! She's so dead."

Ella shrugged as she started to walk into the music room and start another spell of hard work. Yet, she smiled for she remembered what her mother told her and she went to work, without even complaining once.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed this and here is to 2015, a new year for all of us on FanFiction.<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
